Exchange
by wakeupsid
Summary: Reef gets to second base with Fin. Reef/Fin; Hard T.


**Exchange**

_Reef gets to second base._ Reef/Fin. **HARD T/MATURE.**

Okay, so: I don't think this is M. But it is a really, really hard T. Just prepare yourselves okay? Reef touches Fin's boobs and gets her bra/underwear off for a few moments. And swears once. That's about it! But still, brace yourself.

**Suggested Listening:** I listened to several covers of "Toxic" while writing. Take your pick!

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Reef was not stupid andor unobservant.

He had been dating Fin for half a year now; _of course_ he was smart enough to realize that she was not exactly… well endowed. Yeah, she had small boobs. So what? Reef_ liked_ that she was small. Sometimes when they were making out on his bed he'd managed to roll her off of him and pin her to the bed, so that he was on top. She'd squirm a little under him and then his hands would skate up her sides and she'd relax and let out a tiny moan when his mouth would dip down to her collarbone. He liked how tiny she felt under him and how he could feel the swell of her breasts straining against the material of her t-shirt and brushing up against his chest...

So yeah. Reef did not mind her rack or lack thereof in the least.

He didn't exactly like their long-distance relationship because it meant they rarely got to see each other during the school year, but every once and a while one of them would have a surf competition nearby the other's hometown or at least _relatively _nearby and they would manage with the few hours they got. Mostly he held her hand and listened while she talked. He didn't dare look at any of the other girls who might walk by them in case she got angry and their short time together was spoiled. He was trying to break his habit of saying sexist and misogynist things, too. Old habits die hard, but he was working on it.

Reef was sitting at his desk, doing Chemistry homework, sucking on the eraser of his pencil in concentration when he heard the door click shut. He spun around in his seat and saw Fin locking the door behind her before taking long and quick strides towards Reef's desk.

"Fin –" Reef exclaimed, dropping his pencil and closing his Chemistry book.

Before Reef could finish Fin skipped over and plopped herself down in his lap. She knotted her fists in his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him full on the mouth.

Reef broke away and exhaled loudly, staring at her. Fin just grinned and cupped Reef's face in her little hands and kissed the bridge of his nose. She smiled and kissed his cheek, his chin, the corner of his mouth, and finally his lips. Reef slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her knees biting into the soft upholstery of his desk chair.

Reef pulled away and began to speak. "Fin, what are you _doing_ here? I haven't seen you in –"

"Two months," Fin said, cutting him off. "I have a surf competition tomorrow. It's in a town an hour away, thought I'd stop by, that's all."

"Why haven't I heard about this competition –"

Fin sighed and kissed his chin again. "I haven't seen you in two months. Stop talking and kiss me, alright?"

Reef obliged and moved his hands to Fin's hips to steady her while Fin began pushing Reef's shirt up his chest, running her hand along the newly exposed skin and admiring how strong-looking his shoulders were. Reef removed his hands from Fin's waist and helped her pull the shirt over his head. Fin ran her hands across Reef's chest and pressed her lips against his. Reef's hands slid to Fin's back, easing under her tshirt and caressing the small of her back, then gliding up her ribcage. He paused for a moment and then let his hands slide back down to her hips.

Fin deepened the kiss, and her fingers brushed along the top of Reef's jeans. He made a low noise in the back of his throat and slid his hands up her shirt again, until his fingers brushed the delicate fabric of her bra. _Fuck yeah_! Fin didn't brush Reef's hands away or scream at him or anything. Instead she let out a tiny gasp but he could feel her smiling against his mouth. Reef trailed his lips down her jaw line to her neck, he murmured against her skin and she swallowed hard. Reef trailed his fingers up her thigh, coming to rest just below the fabric of her skirt.

Slowly, he moved his finger across her inner thigh and moved upwards, under the thin fabric of her skirt. He felt her tense, and then hold her breath for a few seconds. And then, miraculously, she drew her legs apart a fraction of an inch. But it was enough. He continued up as far as he dared, and then switched thighs and ran his palm along her soft skin.

Breathlessly, he pushed her skirt up, bunching it around her hips. Reef reached for the hem of Fin's shirt and she stuck her arms up so he could easily yank it over her head, revealing her bra. It was grey and lacy and just a little too tight, which only served to show off the swell of her breasts more. The material was thin; there was very little left to the imagination. Reef tried to remember how to breathe normally. He slid his hands up her sides, hiking her skirt up higher. His hands came to rest just below her bra. Reef scooted a little closer, pressing his body against Fin's, her knees straddling his lap. He hooked his index finger in her bra strap and slowly drew it down her shoulder. He did the same on the other side. Soon Fin was trembling against him, her breasts straining against the loose cups of the bra. He pulled her closer, her thighs on either side of his. He pressed his lips against the exposed skin of her breast, just above the skin the lacy grey cup was concealing. She let out a quiet, breathy moan, arching up against his chest while one of his hands slid down to snake up her thighs. Reef ran a finger over the half-moon of her right breast and smiled as she a squirmed a little bit, her nails digging into his arms. Her breasts were practically falling out of the tiny bra, heaving up and down as she took raggedy breaths.

"Is it okay if I – "

"Yes, yes go on." Fin whispered. Reef slid his hands under the fabric of her bra and her nails dug into his shoulders. He cupped her breasts and Reef could feel Fin shaking against him, her breathing labored. He brought one of his hands down her thigh and slid it up her skirt again. He grabbed the fabric of Fin's skirt and pushed it way up her ribcage, revealing lacy boy-shorts. Reef inhaled sharply.

"Stand up for a second." Reef forced Fin onto her feet and pulled her skirt down, letting it pool around her feet before he sat back down on the desk chair. Fin straddled his lap again, and she pressed her lips against his. One of Reef's hands cupped her breasts through her bra, feeling her already hard nipples through the thin lace. His other hand danced around the top of her underwear, his fingers brushing along the apex of her thighs over the thin material of her panties. She let out a whimper but he cut her off by kissing her.

Reef leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Fin's back, fingers finding and unclasping Fin's bra. He hesitated before letting it slide down her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Go on, Reef." Fin whispered. Reef slid the bra down Fin's arms and took her naked chest in.

Her breasts were small, but pert and _gorgeous_. Her nipples were a pale pink, even though in his fantasies they were always a dark brown. They were hard and dragged against his chest before he reached out to palm her bare breasts. His big hands covered them completely and she arched her back and slid her arms around his neck, moaning into the hollow of his collarbone. Reef dipped his head and pressed his mouth against her left breast and she squirmed against him, panting rather loudly. Her panties felt a little wet against his thigh. His hands reached down to cup her tiny hips and he hooked his index fingers into her panties and slid them down just a tiny bit so that he could kiss the place where her hipbones jutted out. She grasped his hair and let out a panty moan. Normally it was him withering from her carefully placed touches, him feeling her lips curling up into a smirk against his mouth while her lips captured every little groan and moan he let out. She basked in the control she had over him, while he laid back and just stared in awe. He loved seeing Fin squirm and moan as he pulled her panties down to her knees and stroked the soft skin around her hips. She kicked her underwear away and clung to his neck, breathing hard and completely naked.

"We should stop," Fin insisted, kissing the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah." Reef agreed. His jeans had been feeling uncomfortably tight for ages now. He helped her back into her panties and skirt but he tugged her shirt on over her head before she could get her bra back on and carried her over to his bed. She laughed a little as he tossed her onto the bed and went to lie beside her. He could still see her breasts through the thin material of her t-shirt, her nipples still obviously hard. He cupped the undersides of her breasts through her shirt and then leaned down and kissed each nipple. She clutched his biceps. His mouth was very warm, even through the material of her shirt.

"I'll never be able to sit in that chair and actually concentrate again." Reef muttered and she snuggled against his chest.

This was correct; Reef wasn't able to sit at his desk without picturing Fin straddling his lap, her hard pink nipples pressed against his bare chest while he palmed her breasts and trailed wet, messy kisses down her belly. He inwardly blamed Fin for almost making him fail Chemistry, but he managed to scrape by and get a low C (with her tutoring over the phone and via email, of course).

Summer began and Reef and Fin returned to the hotel for their summer jobs. Reef was able to tug Fin's shirt off in his shared room and graze at her form in the lingerie she'd invested in – lacy, dark purple, and almost completely see-through (he loved seeing the swell of her breasts strain against the cups after he'd pulled the thin straps down, almost like they were begging for him to remove the rest of the bra so he could take in her bare breasts and small nipples) on a weekly basis and was able to press kisses against Fin's temple every day.

He would still hold her hand while she swung their clasped palms back and forth and never looked at the other girls parading by in deliciously small bikinis. He would trap her against the railing of their pier and promise he would never say anything close-minded or sexist again.

As long as she kept letting him touch her boobs.

**The End!**


End file.
